Visitas Frecuentes
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: Rusia decide hacer una de sus frecuentes visitas a su vecino China, resultando en una confesión inesperada.Quizás China sea tan buen maestro como dice ser. Un nuevo romance florece. Yaoi, Lime. Rusia x China


Ushuaia, 14 de octubre del 2011

Notas de Sioa: este fic, lo escribí para una amiga que es fanática de esta pareja. Espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier comentario, opinión o crítica es bien recibida. Pronto publicara un fic de la pareja "América x China" a pedido de mi amiga. Koi espero que te guste neko-chan. La fecha es del día en que lo escribí. Lo se es algo viejo, es mi primer fic de esta pareja.

Declaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Advertencias: Yaoi (relaciones entre hombres) muy leve Lime (insinuación sexual) algo de Ooc (lo pongo por las dudas)

Visitas frecuentes.

By Sioa Uchiha.

Era uno de esos días en los que el aburrimiento era demasiado y el general invierno parecía ensañado con asediar mi casa insondablemente con sadismo, dando un profundo trago a mi gran amigo el vodka, guarde la petaca en el bolsillo interno de mi pesado abrigo, acomode bien la bufanda y me coloque los guantes para luego dirigir mis pasos sobre la fría nieve dejando huellas que son borradas por la furia de la tempestad. Camino, incesante sobre mis tierras, siendo asediado por la violencia implacable de la tormenta, llegando finalmente al límite que comparto con mi vecino. Con la venerable y admirable nación de China, para mi mayormente y mas cordialmente llamado. Yao, Yao Wang.

Hay algo, algo en a que hombre que me llama y me cautiva, me infiltro con despreocupada pasividad a su territorio, dándole cortos tragos a mi néctar de vida, ese que gracias a dios recordé guardar antes de salir de casa, dejando solos y confundidos a los países bálticos. Dando pasos certeros finalmente me topo con aquel bosque de bambú que suele ser por algún distorsionado motivo nuestro constante punto de encuentro, esta no es la excepción, cuando te veo a lo lejos jugando con esas extrañas criaturas que te gustan, tus tan amados pandas, mientras luces tu uniforme militar, lo mas seguro es que vengas de alguna reunión, y sobre tu brazo derecho la cinta roja, la cinta roja que me trae unas locas ansias de acorralarte, consumirte, sofocarte, llevarte al extremo del suplicio para que en el efímero instante de supor en la letanía de lo incierto te dundas en uno con esta nación que aunque menor a ti, te construyo como la potencia comunista que eres y que ahora ostentas como medalla de guerra defendiéndote y aplastando la bandera capitalista del bastardo de "Amerika".

Finalmente llego ante tu presencia, con mi natural y acostumbrada sonrisa infantil pero retorcida-

-Privet- saludo, tu levantas tu vista a mi y alejas tus manos del panda devolviendo una sonrisa atenuada y una extraña reverencia a mi saludo.

-Nihao Iván, aru- Tienes la costumbre, al igual que yo contigo, de llamarme por mi nombre humano y no por mi nomenclatura como país. -¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiones, mas no luces molesto, deduzco que te has acostumbrado a mi presencia, quizás este trato tan diferencia que tienes para conmigo es parte de lo que me cautiva. Porque, cuando me acerco no tiemblas, cuando te hablo, me contestas con seguridad, si no estás de acuerdo conmigo me gritas y me desesperas asfixiando a todos con mi característica aura amenazante que aunque te poner nervioso no te aterra. De pequeño en mi sucia miseria, ahogado entre guerras, invasiones y la inclemencia del general invierno, casi sumido en mi demencia bipolar, floreciendo ya marchito en las infértiles tierras en las que me troco nacer tu me diste un halo de aliento al pasar vagamente frente a mi con alguno de tus pequeños hermanos.

-Solo quería verte, Yao ¿los girasoles ya han florecido? – cuestioné sin perder mi sonrisa habitual, tan falsa y permanente como el defecto de la mentira en la arruinado existencia humana.

-No aun Iván, Aru… ya te dije que aun no es temporada ¿quieres venir a casa a tomar un te conmigo, aru?- Asiento aun sonriendo infantil y perturbadoramente.

-Da- contesté, naturalmente siguiendo tus pasos hasta llegar a tu casa.

El paisaje alegre y natura del lugar recrea mi vista y el pensamiento de que tan hermoso sitio tiene que ser parte de mi vuelve a mi mente y no me avergüenzo de pensarlo ni me contengo en decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Cuándo será el día que China sea uno con Rusia, nee?- exclame retorcidamente y Yao deja caer sus hombros con cansancio para luego levantar sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y niega con la cabeza.

-Nunca, Rusia, nunca, aru- solo sonrío y una tenue aura intimidatoria me rodea.

-Algún día, el mundo será solo Rusia y llorarán todos a mis pies, retorciéndose de agonía- Yaoi solo ignora mi sofocante aura que asusta a los transeúntes que circulan por la zona. Una vez que llegamos a su casa, entro con naturalidad, me saco los borcegos, así como él retira sus alpargatas negras, quedando ambos en medias, procedemos a entrar, pero entonces Yao voltea y señala mi abrigo.

-¿qué pasa?- cuestiono confuso, sonriendo con falsa inocencia.

-¿la traes, aru? Ya sabes… la tubería- asentí, y la saque de entre mis ropajes, alzándola con poca sutileza, en un habitual ademan amenazante.

-¡Bájala!-ordenó tembloroso y yo solo sonrió dejando a mi fiel compañera junto con mis borcegos, la voy a extrañar pero bueno acá no esta América, asique no tengo a quien golpear.

Entramos, y me hizo esperarlo en la sala, sentado sobre un almohadón mullido, volvió unos largos minutos más tarde con una bandeja con todo lo necesario para la merienda, yo lo espero estoico con mi sonrisa permanente e imperturbable.

-Iván, me dirás la verdadera razón por la que vienes a verme todas las semanas, Aru- lo miró al rostro y mí respuesta es segura y absoluta.

-Nyet- el silencio se instala insoldable durante una larga hora en la que tomamos el té. Yo observo su rostro confundido y contrariado, cada expresión tan humana y para mi tan imposible de imitar, hasta que decido interrumpir el mutismo. -¿sabes cual es el motivo por el que vengo? – cuestioné vagamente, con un tono suave.

-No, ¿Por qué lo haces, aru?-

-Porque quiero verte- luego sonreí mas ampliamente comprendiendo yo también el sentido de mis impulsos de querer verlo –Quiero que Yao sea uno con Iván- especifique calmadamente, ahora me importa poco la condición de país que tenemos, ahora solo me interesa "Yao" que me mira perplejo y boqueando como pescado fuera del agua, haciéndome reír más notoriamente.

-¿a que te refieres, aru? ¿Te volviste loco?-levantó la voz alterado, yo solo me acerque mas y lo besé sorpresivamente.

-¿ahora entiendes a lo que me refiero Yao?- Pregunté con cierto cinismo, totalmente complacido con el amargo sabor a té que poseía el chino en los labios. El oriental asintió con la cabeza aún algo ido. -¿Qué me dices a eso?-

-¿Sin ningún interés político de por medio, aru?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Da-

-Entonces…- tomó la bufanda que me dio mi onee-sama, tiro de ella y me acerco a su rostro con violencia, sujete su cintura y lo impulse a sentarse en mis piernas para luego besarlo mas apasionadamente, con poco cuidado, con poco tacto, no soy de los que respetan toda esa palabrería inútil surgente del país del amor que seduce con mentiras. Tengo manos de acero, puños de piedra, envueltos en frio cuero, mi halito lejos de ser cálido y envolvente, puede congelar tus suspiros y por primera vez te miro serio.

-No te prometo nada Yao, no se amar, y yo no te puedo dar calor… solo prometo intentarlo- sentencie severo –lo tomas o lo dejas-

El sujeto mi mano y la acaricio.

-Voy a darle primaveras a tus inviernos, Iván, aru- volvimos a besarnos, él aplacaba mi rudeza con su parsimonia, pero tampoco es una blanca paloma y su rojo emblema comunista, dejo entrever que también tiene ese rojo para representar su pasión asfixiante, que termina siendo alimento para mi salvajismo, lo tiro a la alfombra, su chaqueta es arrancada, me ahorca tirando de mi bufanda y ríe para nada inocente para deshacerse de ella y así nuestros cuerpos se desnudan mutuamente y se exploran.

Quizá y siendo honesto conmigo mismo China jamás será uno con Rusia, pero ésta noche Yao sí será uno con Iván, conmigo y daremos comienzo a una infructuosa relación, lo único que espero es que sea realmente el buen maestro que se jacta de ser, porque tendrá que enseñarme a amar.

Owari.

Notas finales: Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si desean una continuación solo díganlo. Como ya lo dije cualquier comentario será bien recibido, no olvide que como autora sus Rewies son mi pan de cada día.


End file.
